1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine such as a power generator and a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general stator used for a power generator or a motor includes a stator core having an inner peripheral surface from which a plurality of slots are opened in a circumferential direction, and a plurality of stator windings which are respectively wound around the slots. Thus, there are problems that an operation for winding the stator winding into the slot having a narrow width, the operability is inferior and a ratio of an area of the stator winding occupying in the slot can not be increased.
Hence, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-15998, there is proposed a rotating electrical machine in which the stator core includes stator pawl magnetic poles alternately extending from axially both sides of a portion of the stator opposed to the rotor, and a stator winding is annularly wound around the outer periphery of the rotor. If such a stator is employed, the operability when winding the stator winding is enhanced, and a rate of area of the stator core occupied by the stator winding can be enhanced.